


People v. Reality

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People said their relationship shouldn't work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	People v. Reality

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

 _ **Theme:** 31\. Realistic_

People said their relationship shouldn't work.

They were too different. They hated each other. They couldn't stay in a room with each other for more than ten minutes without a fight breaking out.

Seifer and Hayner just laughed, because knew the reality of their relationship.

The reality of it was that they thrived on their differences. When Seifer was too hard, Hayner softened him. When Hayner was too emotional, Seifer brought him back down to Earth.

The reality of it was that they just weren't the type of people who could express their feelings very well.

The reality of it was that they weren't fighting—not really. It was foreplay. Things some saw as harsh and unforgivable, they saw as leading up to wonderfully mind-blowing makeup sex.

But, strangely, it wasn't just about the sex.

It was about the way Seifer could look at Hayner and know what was wrong—a bad day at work, a fight with a friend—and went out of his way to fix it without Hayner finding out. It was about the way Hayner always found out anyway.

It was the way Hayner didn't really mind letting Seifer take the lead, but pretended he did to provide his lover with a challenge. It was the way Seifer let Hayner mother him, and the way he thanked Hayner afterward even though they both knew he hadn't needed to be mothered in the first place.

It was the way Seifer slowly agreed to stop calling Roxas, Pence, and Olette names because it upset Hayner that he didn't get along with them. It was the way Hayner tried to hold conversations with Fuu, even though she only spoke a maximum of three words at a time, because Seifer said they had a lot in common.

Mostly, it was the way they never needed to say 'I love you' after the first time because a smile or a kiss on the cheek or a light brush of one's hand against the others' arm said it just as well.

However…the sex was good, too, the way Hayner didn't mind trying new things and the way Seifer liked finding new things to try. The way Hayner didn't like looking at nothing and the way Seifer liked looking him in the eyes. The way Hayner said his name and the way Seifer…reacted to having his name said.

The reality of Seifer and Hayner's relationship was that 'people' were wrong, and that hearts don't care who should or shouldn't be together.

The reality of it was that they really didn't give one flying fuck what people thought.

The End.


End file.
